


Loneliest Boy In The World...Again

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Ben makes his move, Breakup, Embarrassed!Devi, Fights, Friend Break, Guilty!Ben, Jealous!Ben, Sad!Ben, ben's birthday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Things were finally seeming to look up for Ben Gross. He finally decided to face his new and confusing feelings for his ex-nemesis head on. Ben's plans to spend his birthday with Devi are ruined by the reality of Devi's feelings for Paxton. Ben tries to enjoy his birthday still, happy that Devi had come to the party. Of course...nothing could ever really last for Ben Gross. He always ended up still being the lonliest boy in the world...
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Loneliest Boy In The World...Again

It was official...Ben had ruined everything. 

Everything was going well, for the most part. If he was being completely honest, Ben didn't want to have a party for his birthday.

Every year...Ben's parents would have a "sudden and important" business trip to attend that just happened to always be on his birthday. They'd toss him some cash so that he wouldn't starve, tell him to throw himself a party, and then they'd be gone.

Ben never actually had a party for his birthday...mainly because he never had many friends. He'd always push himself into the crowd, pretending as if he fit in. Having a popular girlfriend also helped him pull this off.

This year was no different. Ben wasn't planning on having a party. In fact, he was fully prepared for the same old routine. Money...Farewells...Silence...Lonliness. 

And then...something changed.

Devi Vishwakumar...Ben's former nemesis had actually called him her friend, and was even excited for his birthday.

Ben didn't know why, but for some reason this made his heart race.

Ben was disappointed when Paxton Hall-Yoshida walked into the classroom and stole Devi's attention, ruining the conversation that currently made his birthday complete.

In that moment, Ben decided to say screw it. He was going to ask Devi to spend his birthday with him.

Well...not like that. He was just going to tell her he's having a party. In all honesty, it was just going to be him and her.

I mean...she was one of the few people that actually cared about him.

Devi agreed to the party, and Ben mentally fistpumped...thrilled that he'd finally spend his birthday with someone. And then Devi asked if Paxton could come...and Ben ended up announcing a party that he didn't even want to have.

He was completely screwed.

Devi finally showed up, making the party feel less lonely. She'd given him a present (the only present he'd gotten) and wished him a happy birthday (also the only birthday wish he'd gotten...half the people at the party didnt even know his name.)

And then, just as quickly as the party became amazing, it had all fell apart. 

Ben was such an idiot. He'd tried to kiss Devi. Not once...but twice. And now here he was, chasing her down and apologizing profusely, blaming it on the immense amount of alcohol that he'd consumed (he was lying).

Before he was sure what was happening...Devi was running into the backyard and towards her friends.

He heard a collective sound of yells and gasps, and immediately ran in the direction of the backyard.

His eyes widened when he saw Fabiola's suit covered in Trent's punch, Devi standing in front of her appearing to be in shock.

Fabiola began going off on Devi in front of their entire class. Ben still had no idea what had gone down between Devi and her friends, so he tried to be engaged on the conversation.

This way he could hopefully help Devi out later...if she would even talk to him.

"Not everything is about you...and your problems!" Fabiola snaps.

Devi flinches, "My problems?! I'm sorry its such an inconvenience for you...that my dad died!" she yells back.

Ben frowns, his heart sinking. He felt completely helpless in this situation...

He zoned back into the conversation after a few seconds, wishing that he didn't.

"You've turned into this fake person...who only cares about popularity, and PAXTON!" Fabiola yells. 

Ben sighs, looking away from the scene unfolding in front of them with a pained expression on his face.

Right...Devi was into Paxton. He'd almost forgot about that. She didn't actually care about him.

Not in the way he wanted her to.

Ben felt an arm sling around his shoulder, and turned to see a very clearly intoxicated Shira. He rolled his eyes as she continued to down the beer in her hand.

Shira giggles as the fight continues on, and Ben shoots her a glare. 

Ben finally focuses back in on the conversation, trying to ignore Shira's dead weight nearly sending him tumbling over.

"And I'm not lost," Devi snaps, "I know...EXACTLY, where I-" 

Devi lets out a yell as she trips backwards, sending her tumbling into the pool. Ben's eyes widen, him immediately stepping foward to go help her.

He hesitates though, frozen in his spot under Shira's arm. He watches as Devi resurfaces from the water, a frown on her face.

Shira gasps, laughing hysterically.

Ben feels guilt form in the pit of his stomach, but can't force himself to move. For some reason, he's hesitant because of the mention of Devi's infatuation with Paxton.

And, just like at the last party where Devi had gotten hurt, Paxton swoops in to save the day. Ben clenches his jaw as Paxton grabs Devi's hand, pulling her out of the pool. 

He mentally slaps himself for not sucking up his pride and going to help Devi. He was such a coward.

"Woah...that was like...a CRAZY, nerd fight." Shira moans out, laughing as she sips her beer.

Ben clenches his jaw, trying his best to resist the urge of snapping at her in front of their entire class. 

He watches as Paxton helps Devi up, resting a hand on her back as he leads her away from everyone.

"Let's go makeout in your parents' room." Shira flirts, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

Ben spares one more glance back, Devi and Paxton gone. He frowns, sighing and allowing himself to be dragged inside.  
~  
"Shira...I don't feel like doing this right now." Ben groans out, trying to pull out of her very tight grasp.

Shira ignores him, continuing to drag him through the house.

"Shira!" Ben yells, finally able to pull his hand from her grip. In the process, he nearly knocks her drunken figure over.

Shira freezes, turning to look at him, "What is your deal? Can't you just let loose, and have fun?" She says, putting a hand on her hip.

Ben rolls his eyes, "Shira...I said that I don't feel like doing this right now."

Shira scoffs, "You're such a buzzkill Ben. You wonder why nobody likes you..."

Ben frowns, trying to ignore the way those words stung. Plenty of people liked him...like Devi.

Devi...who he'd ambushed with two kiss attempts after they'd just started getting along. Yeah...nobody liked him.

He crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a Buzzkill...you're just drunk and acting like a bitch." He snaps back. Shira's eyes widen.

"Excuseeeee me? You're just angry because I'm right. The most entertaining part of this entire party was that pathetic fight in your backyard between the three UN." Shira smirks, and Ben feels his blood boil.

He was not going to let Shira say anything hurtful about Devi. That was crossing a line with him.

"Shira...don't talk about Devi like that! She's not a UN, she's not pathetic and she's not a nerd." Ben snaps pointedly. Shira is too intoxicated at this point to actually absorb his words, but Ben keeps pressing on anyway.

"You know what? I think we need to breakup." Ben finally says. 

He watches as Shira's drunken mind tries to comprehend what he'd just said. She smirks, taking a sip of her beer.

"Cool...ladies, guess who's a single pringle!" Shira yells as she stumbles down the stairs to rejoin the crowd of very drunk teenagers.

Ben isn't sure what had just happened, but breaking up with Shira made him feel so much lighter.

He also felt more lonely than ever before. 

The only reason this party happened in the first place was so Devi would come. And now, the one person he actually wanted here who cared was gone...leaving with Paxton Hall-Yoshida.

He frowned, walking upstairs to his room and slamming the door shut behind him. He knew that the party would eventually die out...so he decided to just excuse himself from the situation.

Well...this was officially the WORST birthday he'd ever had. And it had nothing to do with him...All he could think about was Devi.

He was worried about her. He felt guilty for trying to kiss her twice, especially when she clearly only had interest in Paxton. And he felt even more guilty for not running in to help her when she needed someone.

He'd basically ran Devi right into Paxton's arms...again. This isn't the first time Ben was a coward.

Ben flopped down onto his bed, crossing his arms and staring up at the ceiling. He was officially screwed...big time.


End file.
